Big Brown
"The Guns are cheap, the place is a dump, and the booze taste's like gasoline.....but, it's home." Name: Big Brown Population: Around 170 Humans and Ghouls Location: East Texas 2 days walking distance East of Buckettown General Info: Before the war, Big Brown was a fairly intricate coal mine located near Tyler, TX. Nowadays, it’s one big slum. When the bombs fell, many people in East Texas looked for sturdy underground shelters in which to hide, Big Brown proved to be a good location for such a place. After the war, the mine became a permanent residence for those not willing to venture out onto the irradiated surface, the men and women there stayed in the mine hoping that it would be a safe home. Almost 200 years later, Big Brown has evolved into a large yet very poor community; there are over 150 humans and ghouls residing in Big Brown struggling to make a living. The Cave network has been excavated further and is now lined with makeshift shacks, shops and markets, the community has managed to use the coal at its disposal to make a crude electrical system that illuminates the otherwise dark cavern. The space in Big Brown is very cramped and semi-dark, the thin air is damp musty and plagued with a strong smell. The four most important buildings and landmarks in the community are: The STOP Exchange/Charlie’s bar, Martha’s Supply Shack, the common house, the mayor’s office and the main gate. NPC’s/ Buildings The STOP Exchange The STOP Exchange is one of two main “stores” in Big Brown. Charlie, the shop owner is one of Big Brown’s most influential people, being the owner of the store and keeper of the settlement’s saloon, he has a lot of influence on the trade coming in and out of Big Brown. He sells basic weapons, clothing and does exchanges of currency and ammunition. His store is located about a dozen meters from the main enterance. List of what he sells: Martha’s Supply Shack: Martha’s Supply Shack is the second main store in Big Brown. The owner, Martha is a middle aged woman selling consumables and amenities to any travelers and residents passing by. Her store is located near the town square, beside the common house. List of her wares: Main Gate: Picture of the First Part of the Main Gate The main gate into Big Brown is the only way in or out of the small settlement; it is heavily guarded by the local “security force” and is made up of two checkpoints. To enter, newcomers must state their business and be inspected by the guards. Mayor’s Office: The mayor’s office of Big Brown is the former foreman’s office located at the entrance of the mine; the small metal building is office to Mayor Dom Ashway whom governs the town from his small office. Mayor Ashway is the 38th mayor of Big Brown, he is the head public figure of Brown and along with his local “security force”, runs Big Brown with an iron fist, Ashway is regarded as a very greedy man that is cutting costs and keeping the city’s profit to himself. He is one of the main men responsible for Big Brown being such a slum. Category:Settlements